Finding The Truth, Ver 2
by Sam Hikari
Summary: A twist on Finding The Truth, chapter one, in which the way they find out is completely different.... along with the outcome. Light Netto/Saito, nothing major. Oneshot!


This is a small one shot I thought up, based of an **Alternate Version of _Finding The Truth_**, in which something rather... different happens after the Hikari sons find they aren't related (they find out in a different way as well). Now, this is EXTREMELY out of character, so bare with me here. ._. And, it's boy/boy... because... well... I wanted to see if I could write stuff like this. Anyways, on with the fic! (The bold is so people won't skip this, miss that part, and then flame.)

* * *

"Saito, wait!!"

Netto sighed as his 'brother' left the room rather quickly, slamming the door behind him. They had come across a few files stored away if their deceased parent's room, showing their birth certificates. As it turned out, they had been lied to, since they were kids. They weren't twins at all, nor were they related. Saito wasn't taking it well. He slowly stood up, following his brother in hopes of finding him.

His prayers were answered. A few muffled noises could be heard behind the door of Saito's room, where Netto guesed he had locked himself in in the first place. With a deep breath, he inched towards a small crack in the door, and began to speak.

"Saito..."

"Go away...."

Had those words been used in a different kind of tone, maybe, just maybe Netto would have listened. But the sound of sniffling made the statement loose it's meaning completely.

Netto frowned. "I don't care if we aren't brothers, Saito! We're still friends, right? No matter what...?"

A sad chuckle was heard in response. "... As if I'd believe that. The only reason we really did become friends was because we thought that we were brothers, was it not?"

"That's nowhere near truth, and you know it. When I met you in that other world... we became friends immeadiately after that. Even before I found those notes." Netto closed his eyes, embracing the memory in his own mind.

"Stop.... lying to me... please.... it only makes it worse...."

Netto punched the door, growling slightly. "I'm _not_ lying!!! Why won't you believe me, Saito?! _Why?!?!"  
_

"Because Netto-kun and I became enemies after Mom and Dad came back to life!!"

Netto's features softened dramatically. The '-kun' had been added to his name a while ago, so that wasn't what had caused him to calm down. It was what had come after it...

"... What on _earth_ made you think that...?"

Saito's voice seemed to crack, suppressed sobs coming through every now and then. "After Mom and Dad were revived, and we became a family... Netto-kun and I began to fight more.... we stopped joking around... and... Netto-kun became more distant...."

Netto lowered his gaze as he continued, remaining silent.

Saito was extremely close to losing his ability to speak as tears poured from his eyes, but he forced himself to continue. "Netto-kun stopped sharing a room with me.... and.... later.... Netto-kun began to even look at me.... as if... Netto-kun hated me... so I thought.... no... I _knew_ we became-"

"Saito... I love you." Netto sighed deeply as the door opened just a crack, allowing him to enter. Saito was sitting on the floor, knees curled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. His tear stained face seemed to be shocked.

"Wh-.... what....?"

Netto took a seat in front of him, his eyes showing that he was serious. "I didn't realise how I felt until a while after we arrived on this new earth... However... I knew it was wrong, since we were related. I was able to hide it at first, and act normally... but then.... it became much harder.... but today... when I found out we weren't related.... I was surprised, but glad at the same time...."

Saito looked away. "Netto-kun, I-"

Before he could respond, he found Netto kissing him, wrapping his arms around his waist. The boy's mind had ceased to function at that point, but instinct had him wrap his arms around Netto's neck, closing his eyes. A blanket of comfort and warmth enveloped him, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Even though he had never expierianced love before.... he believed for sure this was it. He was almost reluctant to break contact.

Netto was the first to speak. "... Do you feel the same?" He asked quietly, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

Saito gave a small smile, answering with one of the words he had learned from Enzan. "Hai....

Daisuki, Netto-kun."

* * *

And there we go! I know it sucked, but hey, this is 3 first for me in a row. A first for a one-shot, yaoi, or romance. So go easy on me. And to those who don't like boy love, but like my other stories... don't hate me now!! ;-;

Oh, by the way... 'Daisuki' means I love you.


End file.
